WTF ! Mon ordi Bug !
by Nirom
Summary: Kurogane, simple étudiant paumé reçoit de son ex un ordi pas comme les autres... Inspiré par chobit, mais sacrément différent quand même ! Enjoy ! Chapt 3
1. Chapter 1, Comment démarer son ordi

WTF ! Mon ordi bug !

**Bon, en fait, voyez vous, je viens d'acheter le premier tome de Chobit, et je me suis dit : Et si… Et si quoi, vous le saurez bientôt. Je m'ennuyait un peu, j'avais pleins d'idées de fics à faire, j'en avais un peu mare de « UPDS » (je le lâche pas, vous aurez votre chapt la semaine prochaine, comme prévu) mais voilà, besoins de nouveauté, donc, nouvelle fic. **

**Disclamer :**** CLAMP, CLAMP, et toujours, et encore CLAMP. **

**Couples :**** Kurogane x Tomoyo, (très léger), Tomoyo x Sakura (A fond !) et, et, et, et bah oui, Kuro x Fye ! D'autres, sûrement, mais bon. Ces trois là sont ceux qu'il me semble que je doit signaler, c'est tout.**

**Rated : **** Bon… Bah… Lemon ? Moui.. Mais quoique … Non. Et puis si. Rhho, comme je ne sais pas où commence et où s'arrête le Lemon, je m'en vais mettre T !**

**RSM :**** Un jours, Tomoyo refile à Kurogane un vieil ordinateur personnel d'apparence humaine, qui n'est ni tout à fait légal, ni tout à fait comme les autres… **

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais accepté ? Je m'en passais très bien, pourtant !<p>

Pourtant…

_No way_. Elle me faisait toujours accepter tous ses caprices. Même si on était plus ensemble.

Aaah…

La scène c'était déroulé comme de l'eau qui coule. Tout rondement, sans presque qu'il ait mon mots à dire ! Elle lui avait dit que puisqu'il n'en avait pas, et que pour trouver un bon travail maintenant, c'était essentiel, et puisqu'elle ne s'en servait pas, (le sien, baptisé Sakura lui plaisait trop pour qu'elle garde un model masculin sous son toit) elle le lui donnait.

Il était emballé, il ne voyait pas de quoi il avait l'air… Il semblait juste assez grand et fin.

Mais maintenant… Il croyait bien qu'il regrettait d'avoir accepté.

D'abord, il ne trouvait pas le bouton d'allumage ! Il n'était à aucun endroit conventionnel… Enfin, habituel pour les marques connue. Pour les models féminins, ils était souvent cachés dans des endroits érotiques (A ce sujet, il soupçonnait fort Tomoyo d'allumer et d'éteindre son PC tout les jours, et pas que par soucis d'économie…) Mais pour les models masculins… Ils n'étaient pas totalement formés comme des hommes, de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas de « parties », les constructeurs trouvaient ça pas assez esthétique…

Tient, ça lui faisait penser qu'il n'avait toujours pas enlever les bandages qui protégeait sa tête.

La première chose qui le frappa lorsqu'il l'eut fait, ce fut ces cheveux blonds. Pas comme l'or, comme les œufs, comme les tournesols, … Non, un blond froid, blanc comme un soleil d'hiver. Et puis son visage. Délicat, fin comme s'il pouvait se briser à tout instant. Pourtant, il était sur que s'il donnait un coup de point dans cette machine, là maintenant, c'était lui qui aurait mal.

Hum.

Le bouton ne semblait pas être caché sur le visage… Peut-être ailleurs… Non…

Kurogané Suwa, 26 ans, toutes ses dents, 1m90, cheveux de geai et peau de sable, yeux de feu, ou de sang. Il travaillait actuellement comme employer à mi-temps dans un bar, le soir, il bossait pour ses études la journée.

Devant lui, où plutôt, dans ses bras, il y avait un ordinateur personnel fullversion (c'est-à-dire d'apparence totalement humaine extérieurement), pale et blond comme un ange, semblant dormir. Il avait réellement l'air humain, Kurogané ne voyait même pas où il était connectable. Mais en ce moment, il était juste en train de faire un gros plan se sa bouche, ni trop large ni trop petite, bordée de deux lèvre tout aussi parfaites… Il avait entendu que sur certains ordinateurs, les boutons d'allumages étaient cachés à l'intérieur même d'eux… La rougeur lui monta aux joues. Il passa quand même une main sous la nuque de la machine et approcha sa tête près de la sienne.

-Tic !

Ah. Le bouton était situé sur la nuque, à la naissance des cheveux. Il avait la forme d'un petit tatouage en forme d'oiseau.

L'ordinateur fut parcouru par un frisson et son corps rayonna un instant. Ses bandages tombèrent d'eux même et il ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ils étaient bleus comme le ciel. Kurogané restât un instant à les contempler, la technologie faisait vraiment des miracles.

La machine humanoïde, à quatre pattes devant lui le regardait, paraissant scanner les caractéristiques d'apparence de son nouveau maître. Il pencha finalement la tête vers lui et fit, souriant, les yeux fermés :

-Hyuu ?

BAM !

Kurogané venait de tomber sous l'effet de la surprise. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait imaginé pour les premiers mots avec son PC…

Il se reprit vite et chercha les fils de contacts sur la tête du blond. Ils n'étaient pas dans les oreilles, qui étaient tout à fait normales, ce qui le différenciait de tous les autres PC. De par la réglementation, ils avait obligation d'être distincts des humains par un point bien visible : Leurs oreilles. Toute une génération d'ordinateur avait disparu, où plutôt avait été éliminée et retirée de la circulation du fait d'une trop grande ressemblance aux Hommes. Kurogané eut un doute. Celui-ci en faisait peut-être partie… Et Tomoyo était bien capable de lui avoir refilé un matériel illégal !

Pendant qu'il ruminait, il avait trouvé les point de contacts : ils étaient disposés en demis cercle dernière les oreilles, totalement plats, ne sortant même pas de la peau et cachés par les cheveux. Mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment accessible, et impossible à sortir de leur encaves. Il jetât un coup d'oeil à la machine et demanda :

-Oy ! Tu peux me sortir tes câbles ?

La machine se retourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts… Et il renversa Kurogané de tout son poids, qui est considérable, rappelons que c'est une machine. A califourchon sur le brun, l'ordinateur se pencha jusqu'à sa bouche. Il posa la sienne dessus et força la langue de Kurogané à y entrer. Celui-ci ne pouvait presque pas se débattre, et son esprit accrocha quand il étendit « Tic ! ». Il y avait un autre interrupteur ici ? Mais à quoi pouvait-il bien servir ? Et surtout, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'un baiser de machine puisse ressembler tellement à celui d'un humain… L'ordinateur s'éleva un peu, ses yeux devinrent entièrement bleus et… Il disjoncta. Il retomba à côté de Kurogané qui dut le rallumer. La machine se redressa lentement en position assise. D'une voix un peu mécanique, elle dit :

-Processus 404 en cours d'installation, merci de ne pas éteindre l'appareil. … Opération terminée, redémarage en cours. Veuillez vous connecter à un écran, s'il vous plait.

La machine passa alors une main derrière son oreille gauche et en retira un fil qu'elle tendit au brun. Celui-ci le brancha à la télé, se demandant à quoi rimait tout cela… Sur l'écran, plusieurs lignes s'affichèrent dans un code que Kurogané ne connaissait pas, avant de se traduirent en japonais.

… … …

** Merci d'avoir acheté un Ordinateur personnel de Génération D. **

** Ce model est le plus évolué que toutes les industries éléctroniques pourrons un jour produire.**

**Il est doté d'un logiciel d'apprentissage et d'une AI, intelligence artificielle.**

**Votre ordinateur s'appelle présentement Fye. Vous pouvez en changer le nom, mais pas la personnalité. C'est le seul inconvénient de ce model. Si la personnalité de votre ordinateur ne vous plait pas, veuillez en changer à l'endroit où vous l'avez acheté, ou à l'un de nos points de ventes.**

** Cet ordinateur ne doit pas être utilisé à des fins frauduleux où malhonnêtes.**

** Il peut accéder à internet librement, par le papier que vous avez signé en l'achetant.**

**Il n'est pas repérable sur la toile et peut forcer ou ériger des codes multiples.**

** Votre model n'est doté d'aucune notion de morale qui pourrait vous gêner dans vos entreprises privés. Il a cependant une personnalité propre et réagis de ce fait comme un être humain.**

**Attention !**

** Ceci est un ordinateur et non un être humain.**

**Tout sentiment éprouvé à son égard peut engendrer une dépendance et des troubles psychiques où mentaux.**

**Il est mauvais de vous isoler trop souvent ou trop longtemps avec votre model. Les machines cassent plus facilement que les humains et ne les remplacent pas.**

**Nous vous souhaitons un agréable moment avec les Ordinateurs Personnels de Génération D.**

… … … …

**Complément d'information**

** Votre ordinateur à été compressé, et la plupart des données ont été perdues. Voulez vous restaurer ce qui peut l'être ?**

**OUI NON**

Au hasard, un peu ahuri, Kurogané cocha Oui.

… … …

** Les donnés sont restaurées. Voulez vous les visionner ?**

**OUI NON**

Kurogané décida qu'il en avait assez pour ce soir et cliqua non. L'écran devint noir et l'ordinateur à forme humaine s'agita.

Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermé après avoir été branché. Il restât un instant les prunelles vides et puis une lueur y passa. Il secoua la tête et ses cheveux blonds, et tira un coup sec sur le câble qui se débrancha et revint rapidement à sa place de départ. La machine se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea un moment. Et puis elle sourit en fermant ses yeux. Kurogane ne remarqua qu'a cet instant qu'il était nu. Comme un ver. Le brun rougit en fronçant les sourcils un peu plus que d'habitude et se leva rapidement pour prendre un de ses T-shirt. Ils était tous noirs, mais ça ferait l'affaire.

Il le lança à l'ordinateur qui ne l'attrapa pas. Il le regarda cependant glisser sur ses genoux avec un vif intérêt. Du bout du doigt, il effleura le tissu et sourit. C'était tout doux ! Il regarda le brun, et vit qu'il portait à peu près la même matière sur le haut de son corps. Bon, il prit l'innocent morceau de tissu et le tourna dans tous les sens pour bien voir comment c'était fait, et quand il essaya de l'enfiler par les jambes, Kurogane du bien intervenir.

Ah, c'était vrai. Tout à l'heure, il avait été dit que son disque dur avait été reformaté… Il ne savait donc rien faire pour l'instant. Enfin, normalement, il lui restait les softs de paroles, d'apprentissage et de données qui lui permettaient de se connecter. S'il était réellement chanceux, il n'aurait pas besoins d'acheter les logiciels pour le configurer ! Mais pour l'instant, il fallait l'aider à enfiler ce fichu T-shirt, bien trop grand pour lui, d'ailleurs.

Une fois que ce fut fait, il alla se coucher, oubliant cet ordinateur bizarre pour la nuit.

Enfin…

* * *

><p><strong>Fin !<strong>

**Du premier chapitre, Hein… Mais je publie la suite si on me le demande. ^^ **

**Après UPDS, WTF ! **

**Cette fic ne devait pas être trop longue… Moins qu'UPDS, en tout cas. **

**Mais il n'empêche que si vous avez un commentaire, sur le style, sur l'histoire, sur mes fringues, sur ma peluche préférée, sur le temps, sur les exams, sur le monde, sur la vie, l'univers et le reste, il y a un bouton en bas qui dit [REVIEW] ! **


	2. Chapter 2 Ou comment se faire avoir

**A la demande express de vampirella, je poste le prochain chapitre. Et je la supplie d'autoriser les mp ! Que je puisse enfin répondre au moins à une partie de ses interrogations ! **

**Donc, voici la suite, en espérant que vous aimerez… Enjoy !**

_**Chapt 2 :**_

Le lendemain, l'ordinateur était toujours là, assit dans cette même position dans laquelle Kurogané l'avait laissé. Celui-ci n'avait pas osé l'éteindre, il ne savait pas s'il devrait rallumer _le second interrupteur_… Le brun se tourna vers sa machine et se redressa sur un coude.

-Oy !

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et fit un sourire. C'était bizarre, ce sourire de machine… Il ressemblait à celui de quelqu'un qui se force…

Bon, première chose à faire, remmener ce truc chez Tomoyo. Comme il bougonnait tout haut, une lueur passa dans les yeux de l'ordinateur. Un éclair d'appréhension, de peur presque, il eu même l'air inquiet, l'espace d'une seconde. Et puis comme cela disparu tout de suite, Kurogané se dit qu'il était mal réveillé. Oui. Ce devait être ça. Non. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il avait toujours remarqué les petits détails… Bon, il éclaircirait ça avec Tomoyo.

Il se doucha et prit son petit déjeuné en vitesse et revint dans le salon où…Il y avait cet ordinateur, toujours assit et à moitié nu. En se rappelant du bordel que ça avait été de lui faire enfiler correctement le t-shirt trop grand qu'il portait, Kurogané fut soudain prit d'un grand découragement, et d'une envie de se taper la tête contre les murs.

-Putain…

Il prit un pantalon –et une ceinture, car il voyait de là que se serait trop grand aussi,- et il s'approcha de la machine. Elle leva vers lui ses yeux bleus… On n'y distinguait pas les caméras. Il était vraiment bien fait…

-Lève toi.

L'ordinateur pencha la tête sur le côté, dubitatif. Une petite ampoule s'alluma dans le cerveau de Kurogane. Ah ouii, son disque dur avait été compressé… Il sentait que ça allait sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs si ça continuait… Il s'assit à côté de l'humanoïde blond et mima le geste de se lever en disant les mots auxquels ça correspondait. Il le fit une fois, et, de nouveau debout, il répéta :

-Lève toi.

L'humanoïde commença par se pencher en avant, pour dégager ses pieds, mais quand il appuya sur ses mains pour ses redresser, il ne put pas bouger ses jambes. Elles étaient bleues, et ses chevilles très enflées… Quand le brun vit ça, il ouvrit grands les yeux et téléphona à Tomoyo en urgence. Elle arriva moins d'une demi-heure plus tard avec Sakura. Elle se précipita vers l'ordinateur blond et s'agenouilla près de lui :

-Fye !

A l'appel de son nom, l'autre lui fit un beau sourire et ses yeux montrèrent plus de vitalité que Kurogané n'en avait jamais vu chez la machine.

Elle examina ses jambes et soupira. Elle fit signe à Sakura de s'occuper de Fye et se dirigea vers le nouveau propriétaire de l'ordinateur.

-Kurogané…

-Quoi ?

Le regard de tueur que lui lança le brun ne l'ému pas plus que ça.

-Tu ne l'a pas éteint, n'est ce pas ? Il est resté en position assise toute la nuit ?

-Ouai…

-Alors, tu dois savoir que cet ordinateur à été conçut pour ressembler le plus possible à un humain. Ses tissus musculaires, ses os, bref, tout son corps est constitué comme celui d'un humain, mis à par que ce n'est pas dans la même matière. Si tu le laisse assit trop longtemps, ça coupe la circulation d'énergie dans ses jambes, et il ne peut plus les sentir. De plus, j'ai demandé à Sakura de remettre en marche ses fonctions « humaines » comme la douleur ou la nutrition. Tu as déjà remit en marche l'AI, a ce que j'ai vu…

Kurogané rougit.

-Il m'a forcé à le faire !

-Ah ?

-Oui. Et tu parles d'émotions ! Ce n'est qu'une pale copie !

-Tu trouves ?

-Ouai. J'aime pas son sourire. Il est trop faux.

-Attends. (Elle alla à l'ordinateur en question) Fye, fait moi un sourire.

Le blond pencha la t^te, il n'avait pas du comprendre non plus, mais il sourit quand m^me.

-Je le trouve pas faux, moi… Triste, un peu, mais on dirait bien celui d'un humain.

-Eh ?

-Oui, je ne vois pas ce qui te dérange chez lui.

-Peut-être le fait que ce soit un mec…

Kurogané jeta à son ex copine un regard accusateur. Il était pas gay, lui ! Parce que Tomoyo l'avait bien quitté pour s'assumée avec… Son ORDI ! Il regarda celui qu'elle lui avait refilé… Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait avec lui, avant ? Pfff… Voilà qu'il était jaloux d'une machine, maintenant. Il détailla ses cheveux blonds, et suivi le fil bleu métallique qui en sortait vers l'oreille-connecteur de Sakura. C'est vrai qu'elle était mignonne… les cheveux châtains, les yeux émeraudes et l'air candide.

-Nnnn…

Son attention se reporta sur le blond qui semblait suffoqué.

-Il a quoi ?

-Oh ! (Tomoyo regarda Kurogané, scandalisée.) Il souffre, imbécile ! A cause de toi, en plus !

-Héé ?

-Bah oui. C'est comme si tu m'avais laissé toute la nuit assise en seiza et réveillée. Mets le en veille, et allonge le, au moins !

Parce qu'elle s'imaginait qu'il allait le garder ?

-Bah oui... Pourquoi, il te plait pas ? Il est mignon, pourtant…

-C'est pas la question ! De toute façon, j'aime pas le concept des ordinateurs d'apparence humaine !

Tomoyo eut l'air déçu. Elle sorti de son sac une boule blanche, comme une peluche, avec de grandes oreilles et une pierre rouge au milieu du front. Elle la tendit à Kurogané.

-Bon. Je te prête mon portable, le temps que tu puisse t'en acheter un vrai.

Elle saisit son manteau qu'elle avait posé en entrant, et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Au fait, ça ne te dérange pas de garder Fye un moment ? Il ne peut pas rester à la maison. J'enverrai quelqu'un le chercher un de ces quatre. Fye ! Mets toi dans un coin, le plus petit possible, et ne te fait pas remarquer !

-Oy ! Attend ! Il va devenir quoi ?

-C'est un rejeté, il n'a pas de maître qui veuille de lui, alors je pense qu'il sera mis dans l'administration, au mieux.

-Et au pire ?

-Au pire, il sera détruit et recyclé. Mais cela n'est pas très important. Ce n'est qu'un ordinateur, après tout.

Et ses yeux rajoutaient pour elle : N'est-ce pas, Kurogané ? Il était évident qu'elle-même ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait.

La machine blonde elle, tremblait de tous ses membres. Elle se recula jusque dans un coin le plus sombre de la pièce ou elle replia ses jambes encore paralysées contre elle et baissa la tête.

-Ah… C'est vrai…

-Quoi encore ?

-Il ne peut pas se mettre en veille, mais quand il n'aura plus de batteries, il tombera inconscient, tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. Fye.

L'ordinateur leva la tête vers elle et la regarda de ses yeux tristes.

-Je suis désolée, j'aurais du me douter que Kurogané ne voudrait pas d'un model humain.

Il secoua la tête et sourit de nouveau.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Ce n'est qu'une machine.

-Celle là n'est pas tout à fait ordinaire. Il à un système d'intelligence artificielle. Il ressent des émotions, il peut réfléchir par lui-même.

-Héééée ? Je savais que tu m'avais refilé un truc illégal !

-Oui, je le reconnais. Il ne pouvait plus rester à la maison. C'est lui qui a configuré Sakura… Il lui a créé un système pareil au sien. Mais personne ne doit le savoir, alors chuuuut…

Elle avait l'air triste elle aussi. Sakura arriva et la prit dans ses bras. Elle continua à la place de sa propriétaire:

-Son ancien maître faisait ça. Il lui faisait installer des IA à des ordinateurs, pour les gens qui en tombaient amoureux. Il est le meilleur model de toute sa série, je crois… C'est pour ça qu'il a réchappé au pilon. Son propriétaire a disparu en l'abandonnant sur place quand on a découvert ses activités… Tomoyo l'a trouvé dans les poubelles, je crois…

-Sakura.

C'était lui qui venait de parler. Elle s'approcha de lui

-Fye-sama…

-C'est inutile, Sakura. Il a tout oublié. Vient.

Et Tomoyo entraîna son ordinateur hors de l'appartement de Kurogané. Celui-ci se retrouva seul, avec deux ordinateurs et un vague sentiment de culpabilité…

Bah.

Puisqu'il n'avait pas à aller chez Tomoyo vu qu'elle était venue elle-même, il était libre jusqu'au soir… Il regarda la boule de poil blanche qu'il tenait dans la main. Bon. Au moins, sur celui là, le bouton d'allumage était évident. Il appuya sur le front de la machine et elle se mit en mouvement.

-Pyuuuu !

Décidément… Les ordinateurs de Tomoyo ne pouvaient pas parler normalement ?

-Moi c'est Mokona ! Et toii ?

-Kurogané.

-Kuro-pyon ! Enregistré !

-Oy ! C'est Kurogané !

-Kuro-puu ? Si tu veux.

Le Kuro en question attrapa les deux joues de la boule de poil en commença à tirer…

-Aya aya aya aya aya ayaya yay ayaya yay… Ouuuf… Kuro-chan est méchaaaant…

-C'est quoi ton problème, toi…

-Kyaaaaa ! Oh ?

Mokona venait de remarquer Fye.

…

**Review ? **

**J'en mérite une ? **

**Même une toute petite ?**


	3. Chapter 3, Ou les D sont bizarres

**Chapitre trois en ligne. Merci pour tout ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont mit en alerte et en favoris Durant tout ce long temps ^^**

… **Oui, même si ça me fous une pression monstre.**

**Et que ce chapitre et nul, même si c'est ce que je peux faire de mieux pour cette partie ci et pour l'instant… (je baisse dans votre estime, là. *inconsolable...* ) Aller, j'arrête de me plaindre !**

**Navrée, mais mon correcteur d'orthographe débloque pour cette histoire (oui, que celle là, c'est bizarre, j'en conviens), donc désolé pour les fautes que vous allez trouver le long de ce mince chapitre.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>_

Mokona venait de remarquer Fye.

-Quoi ?

-C'est… Un D ?

-Ouai.

-Mais mais mais, Kuro-chan ! C'est interdit !

-T'occupe. C'est Tomoyo qui l'« entrepose » ici.

-Ah, alors si c'est Tomoyo-san…  
>-Oy, tu sous-entends quoi, là ?<p>

-Mokona ? Mokona ne sous-entends rien…

Kurogané jetât un regard suspicieux à la boule blanche. Enfin bon. Il entreprit de se connecter à la télé, et installa Mokona dessus.

Il lisait les instructions quand le portable demanda :

-Dis, Kuro-pyon, pourquoi tu n'utilises pas le D ? Il doit être bien plus rapide que Mokona !

-Tu veux rire ? Il a tout oublié !

-Tout tout tout ? Même son nom ?

-… Non, ça je crois qu'il s'en souvient.

-Alors c'est bon. S'il est encore capable de savoir son nom, il n'a pas oublié comment on se connecte, etc… Mokona peut le brancher ?

-Haain, pourquoi faire ?

-Bah pour aller plus vite Kuro-pyon !

-Kurogané !

- Si je passe par un D, je pourrais faire dix fois plus vite que maintenant ! Pyuu !

-Pffff…

Kurogané se tourna vers le coin de la pièce où l'autre était.

-Oy ! Vient là !

Le blond, sentant qu'on s'adressait à lui, leva la tête. Kurogané lui fit signe de venir, voyant bien qu'il n'avait pas comprit l'ordre. Ses jambes n'étaient plus violettes, simplement rouges maintenant. Il réussit à se déplacer à quatre pattes; … Avec le t-chirt trop grand et l'absence de pantalon… Kurogané tourna la tête en rougissant. C'était un ordinateur !

L'autre leva les yeux vers lui, et d'une voix mal assurée, un peu enrouée, pas comme celle, synthétique, qu'il avait entendu lors de l'installation, il dit:

-Ku… ro…gané ?

Le brun sursauta et se retourna très vite vers la machine humanoïde, plongeant directement dans ses yeux bleus.

-Non, Kuro-Pyon !

Mokona venait de mettre son grain de sel dans l'histoire.

-Kuro-pyon ?

-Oui, c'est le nom de notre maître !

-Nom ? … Maître ?

-Kuro-pyon . Maître. expliqua Mokona en montrant Kurogané.

Fye se retourna vers Kurogané.

-Kuro-pyon ?

-KUROGANE !

L'ordinateur eut un petit sourire, et Kurogane se rappela soudain qu'il fallait absolument qu'il lui donne un pantalon…

Il alla chercher celui qu'il avait abandonné un peu plus tôt pendant que Mokona demandait un câble de connexion à Fye. "Hep, Attends, boule de poil ! Il s'habille avant !"

Puis, il tendit le pantalon à Fye qui, évidemment le regarda avec appréhension. Puis, comme pour le T-shirt, il remarqua que le brun en portrait un, et… Anticipant la scène qui allait arriver, Kurogané ordonna :

-Lève toi.

L'autre avait enregistré la signification de la phrase, il se mit debout en chancelant. Ses jambes n'avaient pas encore totalement dégonflées, mais elles étaient globalement en bien meilleur état.

Il enfila lui même le pantalon à l'ordinateur, il ne voulait pas recommencer la même scène plus ou moins érotique qu'avec le T-shirt. Enfin… Pour autant que mettre un pantalon à une machine ressemblant à un humain comme deux goutes d'eau, un tout petit peu plus petit que lui, aux cheveux soyeux, aux manières maladroites et hésitantes d'enfant, à la peau plus douce qu'une vraie… ne le soit pas.

Ouuh…Il fallait qu'il arrête.

… Et merde.

Ça l'était.

Heureusement, même si l'humanoïde ne comprenait qu'à demis mots, il apprenait vite, et devinait un peu.

Bien sur, l'habit était trop grand et le brun dû lui passer sa ceinture la plus serrée pour qu'il lui tienne sur les hanches. Quand il eut finit d'habiller la machine, il fallut lui apprendre à s'assoir, à changer de position quand il commençait à ne plus sentir ses jambes… Kurogané se demandait pourquoi il faisait tout ça… c'était prise de tête, surtout que cet ordinateur ne resterait pas chez lui… Mais, au moins pour le temps où il serrait là, il ne lui causerait pas trop d'ennui s'il savait quelques brides de la vie.

La vie… De toute façon, quesqu'un tas de ferraille pouvait bien savoir, ou apprendre de la vie ? Il repensa à l'habillage… en général, dans les relations humaines, entre adultes, du moins, les gens se déshabillent à deux et se revêtent tout seuls… C'était triste, en fait.

Et cet ordi lui faisait avoir de drôles de considérations !

La machine blonde se rassit, et Mokona pu enfin se brancher sur elle.

Ses yeux, qui jusque là s'étaient limités à deux fentes horizontales et courbes s'ouvrirent subitement en grand, faisant sursauter son nouveau Maître, et puis il tomba en avant avec une succession de "Pyu" ressemblant à des hoquets.

Kurogané passa sa main sur son front, surprit, voir ahuri. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ?

Fye, lui, se pencha vers la boule de poil électronique et la regarda avec intérêt.

-Pyu ?

Il devait surement se demander ce que ça voulait dire… le brun eut le sentiment que s'il ne téléphonait pas tout de suite à Tomoyo pour qu'elle revienne en vitesse, il allait en voir des vertes et des pas mûres.

L'humanoïde se tourna vers lui, lentement…

-Pyuu ? Kuro-pyuu ?

Il saisit son portable et composa le numéro de son ex en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour l'écrire.

-Oy, reviens de suite, ton lapin bug ! Et l'autre aussi !

N'y connaissant rien à l'informatique, il ne pu rien expliquer à la jeune fille qui fit illico faire demi tour à sa voiture. Enfin, à son chauffeur. Le chauffeur de la limousine noire qui lui servait également de garde du corps.

**O*¤~¤*O**

Tomoyo était la petite fille d'un grand industriel, même si elle se faisait elle même son argent de poche sur internet. Elle devait avoir deux paires d'ordi personnalisés, en plus de Sakura, et était un petit génie de l'informatique. Il était un cousin éloigné, et à la mort de ses parents, elle et sa grande sœur l'avait recueilli. Quelques années après, il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui.

C'était une décision murement réfléchie, comme tout ce qu'il entreprenait, et elle avait accepté. Ils allaient bien ensembles, tous les deux, Tomoyo était la seule personne capable de supporter le regards rouge et furieux de Kurogané, et celui-ci le seul à être au courant de ses excentricités. Ils se confiaient tout l'un à l'autre, et à 17 ans, on aurait dit un vieux couple.

Cette relation n'avait pas changé leurs rapports, elle les avait peut-être juste rapprochés. D'ailleurs, à l'époque, Kurogané avait surtout fait ça pour que les autres filles lui fichent là paix. Mais peu à peu… Il s'y était habitué, il avait commence à avoir des sentiments pour Tomoyo. Elle était belle, gentille, franche, sacrément maligne et énervante,… Il l'aimait. Jusqu'à ce que, trois semaines auparavant, elle le quite. Sans vraiment d'explications, d'ailleurs. Juste Sakura. Il n'avait toujours pas comprit comment on pouvait ressentir des émotions pour une machine… Il jeta un coup d'œil à Fye. Pendant toute cette réflexion, l'ordinateur ne l'avait pas lâché du regard. Il fit la moue. Mouai, pour l'instant , tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était de la lassitude, de l'impatience, de l'appréhension, un certain malaise, aussi. C'était une machine, comment pouvait-elle lui poser autant de problèmes ?

Pourvu que Tomoyo le récupère vite !

* * *

><p><strong>Bon voilà où en est Kurogané pour le moment… Review pour une chouette ? <strong>


End file.
